This invention relates to face masks, especially disposable surgical face masks.
During medical procedures such as surgical operations, it is desired to prevent contamination of the patient's wounds by bacteria present in the exhaled breath of medical personnel and also to prevent inhalation by medical personnel of bacteria present in the environment due to the disease of the patient. Face masks are currently worn to accomplish these two goals.
The face masks now available generally have a single filtration element which prevents or hinders passage therethrough by bacteria. Research indicates that such filtration elements decline in effectiveness with use, primarily due to the absorption of moisture from the air by fibers of the filter. In the latter stages of a lengthy operation, the mask may be counterproductive due to the inability to prevent passage of bacteria gathered and accumulated earlier. Despite the decline in effectiveness with use, it is generally the case that a single mask is used for the duration of an operation with the medical community and the public simply enduring whatever infection results, said infections being seldom traced to mask failure. Subjective evidence suggests considerable patient suffering during recovery from an operation could be prevented by elimination of contamination by medical personnel.
Consequently it is desired to provide an improved face mask.